


this is how i see you

by Alyssa_Noble



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Noble/pseuds/Alyssa_Noble
Summary: автор старался, но потом остапа понесло и всё в итоге скатилось в укур, обскур и полный вжухотвратительные намеки на грейДЭНС ТУЦ-ТУЦтакже мимо пробегали тина, куинни, якоб, ньют плюс чемодан с хуиллионом волшебных существв качестве массовки для создания рождественского настроения работают все сироты нью-йорка





	

***  
всё изменилось, когда тина пригласила мистера грейвза к ним на рождество.

бело-рыжая сипуха постучала в окно поздним вечером 10 декабря, и персиваль не сразу понял, что этот звук раздается не внутри его головы.  
послышался недовольный клёкот и хлопанье крыльев - сова явно не собиралась ждать на карнизе всю ночь, пока он соизволит открыть ей.  
персивалю пришлось подойти и забрать письмо из лап наглой и шумной птицы, та недовольно заухала - видимо, порицая его поведение.   
что ж, в этом вопросе она точно не была ни первой, ни последней.

грейвз был порядком удивлен, обнаружив, что на письме стоит подпись порпентины голдштейн - они никогда не общались напрямую и практически не пересекались по работе.  
в случае крайней нужды она могла бы отправить ему официальный запрос с легким налетом бюрократизма по внутренней почте в МАКУСА и получить такой же сухой и скучный отказ, завуалированный на десяти страницах.

но тут его ожидал сюрприз - записка оказалась довольно короткой и явно не имела к конгрессу никакого отношения.

"уважаемый мистер грейвз,   
будем рады видеть вас на рождественском ужине  
время и место - саффолк, 24 декабря, 19:00  
пожалуйста, сообщите о своём решении"

под письмом стояли подписи тины и криденса - точнее, персиваль полагал, что эта неровная закорючка была подписью криденса, ведь он видел её впервые.

после приснопамятных событий тина голдтейшн не покинула магический конгресс, а даже наоборот - стала ключевой фигурой и получила под управление целый отдел по развитию коммуникации с немагами.  
грейвз редко сталкивался с ней, однако время от времени видел в приемной - кажется, госпожа президент изменила своё мнение насчет "той самой мисс голдштейн".

что же касается криденса - не было ничего странного в том, что после всего произошедшего он пришел именно к тине, куда же ему еще было идти?  
к сожалению, домовладелица сестер голдштейн, миссис эспозито, не купилась на сказочку о неожиданном приезде племянника, поэтому им пришлось в срочном порядке искать новое жильё.

но всё, что ни делается, всё к лучшему - в итоге якоб с куинни съехались, а через некоторое время и поженились (конечно же, та сказала "да" еще до того, как вопрос вообще был произнесен).  
через некоторое время куинни ушла с работы в конгрессе и стала полноправной хозяйкой в булочной - все клиенты были в восторге от её стряпни и утверждали, что пышки у неё получаются просто волшебные.

тина же с криденсом переехали из шумного нью-йорка в пригород и теперь снимали небольшой дом на лонг-айленде.  
ньют редко приезжал к ним, но часто и много писал о своих новых поездках и буднях в министерстве (надо ли говорить, что вместо сов его почту приносили другие странные существа?)

на восемнадцатый день рождения криденса (который, к слову, не был настоящей датой его рождения, это был день, когда год назад тина и куинни обнаружили его на своем пороге, раненного и окровавленного) ньют их удивил - в подарок он прислал не какое-нибудь неведомое миру животное, а тощего абиссинского котенка.  
"все живые создания фантастичны по-своему" - писал он, - "каждая жизнь священна, это необходимо помнить всем волшебникам".  
котенок, поначалу дикий и зашуганный, отъелся и вырос в громадного кота - криденс назвал его тенебрисом - и иногда тине казалось, что у этих двоих налажена телепатическая связь, настолько хорошо они ухитрялись понимать друг друга по одному только взгляду.

криденс был в относительном порядке. ньюту всё-таки удалось отделить от него обскура - то, что еще недавно было темной энергией, разрушающей город, теперь покоилось где-то в глубине волшебного чемодана.  
когда это произошло, криденс ощутил лишь пустоту - он перестал быть змеей и стал сброшенной змеиной кожей, использованной оболочкой, которая сейчас была лишена магии и ни на что не годилась (так ему казалось на тот момент).

однако под чутким руководством сестер голдштейн он начал осваивать элементарные заклинания и изучать историю магии, хотя о школе не заходило и речи - криденса слишком пугала даже мысль о том, что ему придется оставить своих новообретенных друзей.  
тина и куинни это понимали - одна улавливала интуитивно, а вторая, конечно же, использовала легилименцию, - так что они ограничились тем, что купили ему волшебную палочку (орешник и волос единорога, 10 дюймов, гибкая) и продолжили домашнее обучение.  
криденса это вполне устраивало.

персиваль успел уже трижды проклясть себя, президента, МАКУСА и весь род голдштейнов до седьмого колена - он определенно собирался провести этот вечер в компании бутылки огневиски (а может и двух), так какого черта грозный грейвз, как называли его подчиненные, уже полчаса ошивался перед уютным домиком в саффолке?   
от волнения персиваль даже позабыл про согревающее заклинание - ему пришлось снять кожаные перчатки, чтобы растереть покрасневшие от мороза уши ("мерлин, веду себя как не-маг какой-нибудь").

он так бы и переминался на пороге, не решаясь постучать, но тут дверь распахнула сама хозяйка дома:  
\- мистер грейвз! какой сюрприз, что вы все-таки пришли.  
\- эээ, да, здравствуйте, мисс голдштейн. простите, что не предупредил о визите. я... до последнего момента не знал, смогу ли прийти.  
\- всё хорошо, я рада вас видеть. и мы не на работе, поэтому просто тина, - она подала грейвзу узкую ладонь и тот замер в нерешительности (надо пожать руку? или поцеловать?).  
\- тогда просто персиваль.  
они все-таки обменялись коротким рукопожатием, а потом тина пригласила его пройти в гостиную, откуда раздавалась музыка, смех и звяканье бокалов.

грейвз осторожно прокрался за ней в дом, чувствуя себя довольно неловко - ему всегда казалось, что он был чертовым гринчем от рождества.  
нет, пусть другие отмечают эти глупые праздники, он не против, но вот участвовать в этом - лучше увольте.  
(к слову сказать, его и так уволили после всего произошедшего с гриндевальдом - точнее, дали номинальную бумажную должность и почетную отставку, так что прости-прощай, оперативная работа).  
персиваль по инерции сделал еще пару шагов и в ужасе замер - он рассчитывал на то, что встретит куинни и кого-нибудь из коллег, может даже увидит криденса или, на худой конец, ньюта скамандера с его полным проблем чемоданом.  
он был не готов к тому, что дом, пусть даже под заклятием незримого расширения, окажется битком набит воспитанниками приюта всех мастей и возрастов.  
многочисленные исчадия ада (куда там обскурам), казалось, были везде - за столами и под столом, около ёлки и на ступеньках деревянной лестницы.

\- персиваль, вам налить чего-нибудь? - обратилась к нему тина, но грейвз всё еще пребывал в состоянии шока, чтобы ответить ей.  
\- бедняжка, он же совсем замёрз, - раздался голос куинни, - якоб, принеси ему глинтвейна!  
"лучше огневиски", - успел подумать персиваль и младшая голдштейн тут же поправилась: - дорогой, лучше возьми огневиски!  
\- сию минуту, лапуля! - пробасил не-маг, выходя с кухни с небольшим подносом и направляясь в сторону грейвза.  
он протянул ему бокал и довольно бесцеремонно сунул в другую руку какую-то плюшку с манящим ароматом корицы и кардамона.  
\- лапуля в смысле не вы, а она, - добавил якоб, - то есть вы, конечно, тоже ничего, сэр...  
\- персиваль, - слабо пропищал грейвз и отпил немного огневиски.  
\- ясно, сэр персиваль, значит, - поправился якоб и понизил голос: - а может того... веселящей воды?  
\- дорогоооой! - призыв куинни звучал одновременно ласково и угрожающе.  
\- иду, моя летучая рыбонька! - послушно отозвался не-маг, - сэр персиваль, я тут обскуров напёк, вы кушайте, пока горячие.  
грейвз непонимающе посмотрел ему вслед, а потом перевел взгляд на выданную ему булку, завитки которой напоминали небольшой вихрь.  
кажется, одного бокала ему будет явно маловато.

тина сосредоточенно носилась по дому туда-сюда под воркование куинни и якоба, персиваль же тем временем расположился на потертом бархатном диване в компании неизвестно откуда взявшегося огромного рыжего котяры.  
он уже приговорил почти целую бутылку огневиски, поэтому благосклонно взирал на периодические попытки детей завывать рождественские гимны, а также явное нарушение секретности в лице ньюта скамандера, одетого в костюм санты и достающего из своего бездонного чемодана подарки для всех-всех сирот.  
лишь одна мысль билась на периферии и не давала ему покоя - где же, черт возьми, криденс?

чтобы не сидеть как сыч, персиваль в порыве щедрости (точнее, начинающегося алкогольного опьянения) предложил огневиски тине.  
та не отказалась и теперь догоняла его по количеству выпитого, но не пьянела от слова совсем.  
грейвз еще больше зауважал её и уже собирался спросить о том же ("ты меня уважаешь?"), но оживление в рядах детей подсказало ему - что-то изменилось.  
аврорский зоркий глаз не пропьешь, как ни старайся - персиваль разглядел возле дверей знакомую сутулящуюся фигуру.  
впрочем, ему показалось - криденс не сутулился, он просто отряхивал одежду от снега.  
но вот он выпрямился - становясь всё выше и выше, словно сбросив груз со своих плеч, - и шагнул в комнату.  
персиваль почему-то побоялся встретиться с ним взглядом, он отвернулся и начал растерянно крутить в руке бокал с остатками алкоголя..

\- он уже тебя заждался, милый, - шепот куинни был слишком громким.  
\- я тоже соскучился по тебе, - негромкий голос криденса раздался совсем рядом, грейвз растерянно вскинул глаза и увидел, как тот протягивает к нему руки.   
сердце персиваля забилось так сильно, будто хотело вырваться из клетки ребер.  
криденс подошел еще ближе, взял на руки кота и отошел в противоположный конец гостиной.

\- тенебрис, ах ты негодник, - мурлыкал криденс, почесывая пузо наглому животному.  
тот довольно щурился и явно кайфовал от действий хозяина.  
подошедший персиваль почувствовал себя лишним на этом празднике жизни, но все-таки шагнул вперед и покашлял, сигнализируя о своём присутствии.

\- здравствуй, криденс.  
\- мистер грейвз.

внезапный детский вопль нарушил их и без того напряженную тишину.  
персиваль автоматически схватился за палочку, но криденс уже наклонился и вполголоса что-то втолковывал девочке лет десяти.  
\- но это омела, - нахмурилась она, - теперь вы должны поцеловаться!  
\- не собираюсь я никого целовать! - запаниковал грейвз.  
\- господи, модести, - криденс закатил глаза, подошел к персивалю и чмокнул его в гладковыбритую щеку. - довольна теперь?  
\- это не считается, нужно по-настоящему! - надулась модести.  
\- если позволишь, - грейвз аккуратно коснулся ладонями его лица, однако криденс отшатнулся в сторону.  
\- я сам, - нервно сказал он и на секунду прижался своими сухими и горячими губами ко рту персиваля.  
в этот момент грейвз перехватил руки криденса, не позволяя ему разорвать поцелуй раньше времени.  
кажется, тот был совсем не против.

о мерлин, за ними ведь еще и ребенок наблюдает.  
этой мысли и нехватки кислорода им хватило, чтобы оторваться друг от друга.

персиваль нервно облизал губы и поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на криденса - тот задумчиво наматывал локон на палец.

\- а вы умеете удивлять, мистер грейвз, - криденс теперь смотрел на него совсем иначе.  
\- звучит ужасно. лучше просто персиваль, безо всяких мистеров.  
\- а мне нравится, - криденс лукаво посмотрел на него из-под челки, - можно сказать, я привык.

он оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не подслушивает, и, понизив голос, спросил:  
\- надеюсь, ты не собирался засосать меня при детях, старый ты извращенец?  
\- эээ... нет? - наморщил лоб персиваль.  
\- десять баллов гриффиндору, - ухмыльнулся криденс и взял его за руку. - пошли наверх.  
\- зачем?  
\- покажу тебе свою комнату, конечно.

это звучало как... приглашение?  
в любом случае, грейвз был уже не в том состоянии, чтобы долго раздумывать.  
криденс потянул его за собой по деревянной лестнице, но тут в их тесный мирок вторглось небольшое стихийное бедствие, он же пьяный ньют скамандер собственной персоной.  
\- ой, а куда это вы идете? а можно мне с вами? - зачастил скамандер, - я только посмотреть!  
от него отчетливо пахло шоколадом и вишневым ликером.  
неизвестно, кто первым придумал игру "набухай магозоолога", но со своей задачей эта фантастическая тварь справилась довольно успешно.  
пока персиваль соображал, как бы его отшить, криденс наклонился и что-то зашептал ньюту на ухо.  
\- оооооо, - понимающе покивал скамандер и его лицо просветлело, - тогда идите, конечно! только расскажите потом, как всё прошло!

\- что ты ему сказал? - грейвз подозрительно сощурился.  
\- ничего такого, - невинно похлопал глазами криденс, - просто объяснил, что ты обещал научить меня парочке важных заклинаний, так что я попросил не беспокоить нас до утра.  
\- а... ага, - персиваль сегодня туго соображал.  
\- не тормози, - криденс всё-таки увлек его на второй этаж.

персиваль подумал, что для начала им нужно освоить запирающее заклятье.  
и еще, может быть, шумопоглощающие чары.  
он даже готов был потратить на это всю ночь, если понадобится.

\- подожди секунду, - попросил он и поискал глазами по комнате.   
рыжий кот лежал на его бывшем месте и лениво вылизывал переднюю лапу.  
"ну что, получил, зараза мохнатая?" - мысленно обратился к нему грейвз. - "придется тебе смириться, я тут надолго задержусь".  
тенебрис оскорбленно отвернулся, как бы демонстрируя, что имел он всех этих мистеров грейвзов вместе взятых.  
персиваль ухмыльнулся и показал ему язык.  
потом подошел к двери, за которой скрылся криденс, и без колебаний шагнул через порог.

быть может, зря он отверг предложение преподавать в аврорской академии.  
потому что обучение - это важно.


End file.
